


Observations

by Lilybunnii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically a rewrite of their first support convo, F/F, Im tired, Minor Spoilers, Other, This is for an Au project, i apologize for any typos, im just rambling now goodbye, its been so long since ive written something and posted it online, its late, lysithea has autism, might write more i dunno, she stims, some canon some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybunnii/pseuds/Lilybunnii
Summary: While it's not weird for another house leader to converse with another house student, Edelgard questions why she finds herself observing a certain Golden Deer once again.( aka a retelling of their first support convo in an au that's mainly verdant wind with aspects of azure moon and crimson flower mixed in. )
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 30





	Observations

Truthfully, Edelgard Von Hresvelg shouldn’t be meddling with other house students. They had no business with her, and she had no business with them. So why, she asked herself, did she find herself in the library once again keeping an eye on the young mage of the Golden Deer? Sure, it wasn’t as if Lysithea Von Ordelia’s territory was not close to the Adrestian empire, it was on the borders of the Leicester Alliance.  
But the truth was, the future Empress had nothing to do with the daughter of Marquis Ordelia.

  
Yet, there was still something that pulled her interest, or, well.. concern, to the girl.

Peeking through the bookshelves, Edelgard felt her brows furrow as the girl struggled to carry small stacks of books to and fro in the library.  
She frowned as the girl took a few minute breaks in between sorting each stack and climbing up and down ladders; Lysithea’s chest heaving as she held onto tables for support.  
She felt her heart plunge when the mage’s sleeve pulled down as she stretched to place a book back into its place, and her breath hitched as her fingertips rushed to rub her arms, rubbing to soothe the stings of burns that were no longer there; burns that mirrored the girl’s roughed wrists.

Her vision blurred, but before she knew it, the house leader of the Black Eagles picked up the book the prodigy of the Golden Deer was reaching for.  
Shaking hands, she took a deep breath to compose herself. Softly gazing at her, she spoke slowly.  
“Lysithea, are you alright? You don’t look,” She bit her tongue, not trying to reveal just how much she had been observing her, “..well.”  
Edelgard watched as the girl’s eyes widened in shock and confusion, and while her cheeks may have just been pink from exhaustion- embarrassment? She let the girl rest and breathe before letting her speak.  
“Hu.. what? Princess Edelgard?.. Oh- No, no.. I’m.. fine!” Edelgard sighed as she held herself back on commenting that she wasn't, fine, “I’m just.. Not used to such.. Manual labor..”  
The princess sighed as she placed a hand on her hip, pretending to steady herself as she feigned shock. “You were.. Cleaning the library all by yourself?”  
She took note of how Lysithea looked away, her hands rubbing together, her thumbs alternating to rub in a circular motion against her purlicues. She noted at how the girl’s eyes would often avert themselves away from her own, and noticed how the girl blinked harder than most people.

Lysithea just smiled, “Yes, the person who was assigned alongside me wasn’t feeling well,” Edelgard made a mental note to tell Claude that if that happened again just assign another volunteer with her, “So it’s just me.” She picked up a book and dusted it off, her nose scrunching as she tried not to sneeze, “I figured I could at least dust the bookshelves.. Or something- but I guess I got a little, carried away.”  
Edelgard looked at the table filled with stacks of books she sorted out. “So many books.. You probably tired yourself out just from moving them off the shelves.”  
Lysithea looked down at their feet, rubbing her thumbs against her forefingers, and nodded. “As much as I love books, I can’t say the same for carrying stacks of them to and fro. They’re so heavy.”  
Edelgard let out a small sigh, and let out a small hum as she commented tactfully. “Hm.. well, maybe you should think things through a little more next time.”  
Lysithea’s eyes squinted as her thumb that was gently padding her purlicue jabbed into it instead.  
“Surely, you can tell just how much physical strength is required before beginning a task-” The princess continued, but was cut off.

“I can do without the condescension, thanks!” Edelgard blinked at her outburst. Lysithea let out a soft hissing breath, before looking away, grumbling. “Afterall, I’m the only one who has to deal with the fact of me being tired out.”  
She felt confused by her sudden outburst, her brows furrowing as she tried to rethink her words,  
“I only said that you should take care of yourself, especially considering-” She bit her tongue. It would be bad to reveal her concern.  
Lysithea looks at her questioningly, and Edelgard swears under her breath at her carelessness. She frowns, shaking her head. “Nothing.. Nevermind.” Ignoring the younger girl’s suspicious look, she smiles, gesturing to the stacks. “How about you return to your quarters, I’ll take over from here.”  
The mage’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head, pouting slightly, something the house leader found to be quite endearing. “But I want to finish what I started!”  
Edelgard sighs, “I don’t mind, really,” She quickly shushes Lysithea when she tries to cut in, “Please, don’t make me insist.”  
She smiles to the girl, her serious pleading eyes watch as the girl grumbles, pinching her hands, before nodding. “Hng.. Fine. As long as you finish this all up.”  
“I will.” Picking up a book, she nods to the girl, “Now get some rest, okay?”  
Lysithea nods back, sighing begrudgingly, but complying. “Yes, yes.” She looks up at her, and smiles. “Thank you.”

As Edelgard looks back and watches her leave, she can’t help but fixate her gaze on the girl’s hair. She sighed. Her hair is what had caught her attention towards the girl first. Snow white, with no showing of any pigment. Just like.. Hers.  
She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths as she tries to not feel the burning sensations stinging at her body. She presses her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she tries to stop her eyes from welling up with tears, remembering a cold dark hallway, with an even icier table. She shakes her head as her hands, trembling hands, pick up a book, her gloves getting dirtied with dust.  
Edelgard Von Hresvelg should not meddle in other house affairs. She should not be so nosy with another house’s students. She has a reputation, a plan, and a goal to follow through with. But her observations keep prodding at her, and she can’t help but wish it wasn’t true.


End file.
